tacitus_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Central Intelligence Agency
The Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) is a civilian foreign intelligence service in West Rome (later known as New America). A part of the federal government, it is responsible for gathering intelligence across the globe, and delivering it to the United States president. In the TACITUS series, the CIA is seen as an evil organization by some organizations (such as Raven) though it is seen as an ally by other people as allies (such as the the NSA). In the TACITUS series, the CIA is depicted as a corrupt organization that uses acts of terrorism while disguising them as measures to protect the United States\New American Republic. In open secret ops, the CIA is referred to as Other Government Agency (OGA). In the TACITUS series, the CIA's Special Activities Division is portrayed as the main paramilitary force inside the CIA. In TACITUS Series The CIA is first introduced in the story Sleeper Cell, where they assemble a task force of black operations units known as Task Force Charybdis, with the main goal of committing acts of sabotage, as well as assassination missions, against the Soviet Union and their Communist allies during the course of the Cold War, particularly the Second Russian Civil War and the Vietnam War. Later, it is revealed that Task Force Charybdis had been upgraded into a new black operations project, Operation Blackfish. When it was discovered that Operation Blackfish utilized a rather brutal behavior-modification program to break down the agents' morality and essentially brainwash them into becoming effective nearly unstoppable living weapons, CIA agents Tamara Sultanovich and her partner Svetlana Karpova decided to defect from the CIA and expose the CIA's crimes, a decision that led to the CIA marking them as "traitors". As of now, the manhunt for Sultanovich and Karpova is ongoing. Appearances Standard CIA operatives are seen wearing black suits and ties. Agents in the Special Activities Division look like a blend between a paramilitary unit and a special forces group, with some wearing elite special forces gear and some wearing paramilitary gear. Gallery Heads of staff Arthur Holmes.jpg|Arthur Holmes (Incarcerated) Lester C. Richardson.png|Lester C. Richardson (Liquidated) Len R. Rich.png|Len R. Rich (Liquidated) Dolores D. Brooks.png|Dolores D. Brooks (Liquidated) Craig J. Demarco.png|Craig J. Demarco (Liquidated) Carole N. Ostlund.png|Carol Ostlund, Deputy Director of the CIA and one of the heads of Operation Blackfish General CIA Scout.png|OGA Scout CIA Sniper.png|OGA Sniper CIA gunner.png|OGA Gunner CIA Demolitionist.png|OGA demolitionist CIA CQB.png|OGA CQB CIA Assault.png|OGA assault Quotes *"Enemy is down!" *"He's down!" *"Enemy down!" *"Nailed him!" *"Contact down!" *"Kill confirmed!" *"Tossing sticky!" *"Tossin' semtex!" *"SEMTEX!" *"INCOMING!" *"Semtex!" *Grenade!" *"Grenade! Get outta there!" *"Grenade! Move!" *"Throwing flashbang!" *"Flash out!" *"Sniper!" *"Man down! Sniper!" *"We lost one! Sniper!" *"LOOK OUT! Sniper!" *"Sniper! Look out!" *"Contact!" *"Contact left!" *"Contact right!" *"I got movement!" *"Movement!" *"Did you hear anything?" *"Placing claymore!" *"Claymore set!" *"Detonate the charge!" *"Breaching! Breaching!" *"Cover me! I'm reloading!" *"I'm reloading! Cover me!" *"Changing mag!" *"Requesting backup!"-When calling for backup *"Get over here! Need some assistance!"-When calling for backup *"I need immediate assist!"-When calling for backup *"Nothing in my field of fire." *"All clear here." *"No contacts, all clear!" *"We lost one!" *"Man down!" *"Man down over here!" *"Man down! Man down!" *"We have an injured!" *"We need a medic over here!" *"Requesting fire support!"-When calling for backup Category:Intelligence agencies